


Baby

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [31]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: It was about time I did this prompt. Thank you for reading!!





	Baby

“Oh fuck,” Rose whispered, “oh my god.” She looked down at the object in her hand, placing it on the side and making her way into the bedroom, pulling on a tight fitting black dress, contrasting beautifully with her scorching red hair along with a pair of heels, straightening her hair and applying some smokey makeup. 

“Please don’t have an appointment.” Rose muttered to herself, scanning down the work calendar in the kitchen, grunting as she saw the noon slot filled in, “that’s what you get for having a doctor as a wife, Rose.” She grunted, making her way outside and into the car, starting the engine as she worked out where to go first. 

After pulling up at a shopping center after 20 minutes of driving, the redhead made her way to the entrance, pulling her coat further over her as she realised she looked a little dressed up for the occasion, slipping into the florist and browsing through all the flowers, smiling at other customers when she remembered the occasion and continued her shop, gathering 12 red roses and handing them to the shop keeper to wrap up. 

“An anniversary?” The man asked, smiling at the woman before him. 

“No, although they are for my wife.” She smiled back. 

“Well,” The man began, tying a dark ribbon around the roses, “she’s a very lucky woman to have a wife who would present her with such a romantic gesture.” 

“That’s very kind, but I’m the lucky one. Thank you again.” She smiled as she paid the man and walked out of the shop, straight into the next, looking through all the items until she found what she was looking for, paying for it and proudly walking out of the shop. 

As she reached the car, she placed the flowers and bag next to her, checking her phone for the time and sighing when she realised that she would have another 40 minutes until Luisa was out of her meeting. 

Nevertheless she started to drive, following those familiar routes that she had taken so many times before. 

As she pulled up at Luisa’s work, she sat in her car for a while, realising there would be no point in going in just to wait, so instead she waited for 10 minutes until the brunette would have finished. 

Slipping out of her car, she smiled to herself, realising what was really happening, picking up the objects from the car and walking into the building. 

“Hi, Rose.” Luisa’s assistant smiled. 

“Hey, Lucy. Is my girl inside?” 

“She certainly is, she seems a bit stressed after the meeting though.” Lucy nodded. 

“Okay, thanks.” 

The redhead pushed open the door, frowning slightly as she saw her wife with her head in her hands, surrounded by a mass of documents. 

“Hey, Baby.” Rose smiled. 

Luisa looked up, her face suddenly filled with happiness. 

“Hey, you.” She pushed herself out of her seat and made her way over to her wife. 

“How are you?” Rose asked gently. 

“Better now you’re here.” 

The redhead smiled, softly kissing her wife’s lips before leaning back again. 

“These are for you.” Rose explained, handing her the flowers. 

“What are these for?” Luisa laughed. 

“Open the bag and you’ll find out.” She held the item towards the brunette. 

The doctor raised her eyebrow as she took the bag into her own hands, glancing into it to find a box and gently pushing the lid of it open. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to work out what it was that she was looking at, placing the bag down on the desk with the flowers before pulling the item out. 

“Oh my god.” Luisa whispered, her eyes welling up with tears as she held up the Baby romper, “you’re pregnant. It worked.” She smiled, grinning as she saw the redhead nod, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“About 3 weeks.” Rose whispered into her ear as they hugged. 

“We’re going to have a baby, Ro.” She pressed her lips against her wife’s. 

“We are, but as you are also my baby,” Rose chuckled, “I’m gonna take you out for some food so get your coat. You have nothing else booked for the day.” 

“You’re the one who’s pregnant, surely it should be me taking you out.” Luisa tilted her head as she wrapped her arms around the wife’s waist. 

“Just consider it as an advanced apology for being a hormonal bitch in the future.” The redhead shrugged, pecking Luisa on the forehead, “now get your coat on, we’ve got places to be.” She smacked Luisa on the ass as she walked off to get her coat before slipping out of the room to sit with Lucy so Luisa couldn’t fire her a smart comment. 

“How is she?” Lucy asked. 

“She’s happy now.” Rose smiled, “how are you and McKenzie?” She asked politely. 

“Good… I think. He hasn’t really spoken to me since Saturday.” The blonde hesitated. 

“Have you tried calling him?” 

“Twice.” Lucy nodded. 

“Go to his house and tell him that if he doesn’t tell you what’s going on you’ll get Sin Rostro on his back.” Rose winked. 

“Shocking that they still haven’t found Sin Rostro isn’t it? I mean he can’t be that hard to find.” 

“I know. Shocking.” Rose agreed, trying not to laugh. 

Just as Lucy went to speak again, Luisa left the office, holding the bag and the flowers, linking hands with her wife. 

“Oooo, somebody’s lucky.” Lucy grinned, gesturing towards the gifts that the brunette was holding. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Luisa laughed, looking over at Rose for approval to tell Lucy the news, a small squeeze of her hand suggested so, “Rose is pregnant.” 

“Congratulations!” Lucy exclaimed, running round the desk to pull Rose into her embrace. 

“Thank you.” Rose laughed, sweetly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! I could have got some balloons.” 

“I’ve only just told Luisa, and besides, it’s a bit early for the whole office to know.” Rose giggled, still thankful for the blonde’s support. 

“Okay, but still! Your own little family! And it’s going to be such a pretty kid.” Lucy seemed just as excited as the couple. 

“Thank you, again.” Rose laughed. 

“Yeah, Lucy, thanks, now take the rest of the day off, the paperwork can wait.” The brunette smiled.

“Really?” 

“Go to Mckenzie’s, quick before she changes her mind.” Rose joked, handing Lucy her coat. 

“Thanks, Lu!” She shouted behind her as she walked out of the building, “and congrats again!” 

“How long do you think it’s going to take her to tell the whole workplace?” Rose asked, watching her climb into her car. 

“Oh within a week, definitely.” Luisa nodded decisively. 

The pair shrugged, wandering out to the car, making their way to their meal. 

***

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much in my life.” Rose mumbled, falling onto the sofa and onto Luisa’s arms. 

“Well, you are eating for two now.” The brunette smiled, her hands playing with the fiery locks of Rose’s hair.

“Mhm,” The redhead hummed, pulling up the t shirt that she had just got changed into, exposing her stomach and placing her hands on it, “are you a little bit terrified too? Or is that just me?” She asked her wife softly. 

The brunette shifted softly, placing her hands over the top of the criminal’s and stroking her fingertips. 

“It would be strange if we weren’t.” She chuckled. 

The redhead sat up straight, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. 

“Did you think, 7 years ago, when we were sneaking around with vending machine donuts in storage cupboards that we would end up here?” 

“I can’t really say I was thinking about much when you were between my legs, Ro.” Luisa laughed. 

“Well,” Rose smiled, “I can't stop thinking about it now.” 

“Let’s see if it works the same for you then.” Luisa whispered, still laughing, flipping them around so Rose was on her back. 

Both of them started laughing, Luisa attached her lips to Rose’s neck, sucking gently on her pulse spot. Her lips traced her skin down to her collarbone, kissing it gently. 

Rose held the brunette’s hips as she was about to flip her over. 

“Nope, tonight’s about you.” 

Rose raised an eyebrow as Luisa began to tug her shirt over her head, not used to not being in control. 

Kissing the top of each of the woman’s breasts, Luisa began to unzip Rose’s shorts, hands slipping in between her legs. 

“Fuck.” Rose moaned, arching back as Luisa’s fingers made contact with her clit. 

“You should let me do this more often.” Luisa suggested, raising her eyebrow, but becoming increasingly aroused by the small noises escaping her wife’s mouth. 

“Just shut up.” Rose managed to laugh, pulling the brunette down into a bruising kiss as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

Luisa smiled as she pulled down her wives underwear, pecking her on the lips one last time before she moved down to her thighs. 

She softly parted the woman’s legs as she kissed her inner thigh, intertwining her fingers with Rose’s and attaching her lips to her clit, using one broad lick before picking up the pace. 

Small noises escaped from Rose’s pursed lips as she arched her back, reaching her high, her hands tangled in her wife’s hair. 

“Fuck, Lu.” 

Within moments Rose has reached her high, letting out a throaty moan and gripping onto the side of the sofas. 

“Shit.” Rose muttered as she came down from her high, pulling Luisa into a lazy kiss. 

“You good?” Luisa whispered, kissing her wife on her forehead. 

“Mhm.” Rose managed to hum, smiling gently. 

“Good.” She pulled Rose onto her chest, stroking her hair, “and don’t worry, you’re going to be an amazing Mom.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I did this prompt. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
